


Damage Control

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short oneshots for the galpals, and everyone that gets dragged into their shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Maybe I should get a piercing."

It's only years of experience that keeps Chie's face carefully blank instead of incredibly alarmed. She sighs, resigning herself to some damage control. "Earrings are pretty nice," she concedes, testing the waters.

"Mmhm." Yukiko nods to herself, idly worrying an earlobe between her fingertips. "Plus, you don't actually have to go to a professional. Maybe I can get Kanji to do it."

Oh boy. "You sure you want Kanji with a needle near your face?"

"Kanji's good with needles."

"Uh... I'm not sure that's the kind of thing he usually does with needles..."

"Do you think he did his nose by himself?"

" _No._ "

Yukiko lets out a thoughtful hum. "Well, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you do it?"

"What," she says more out of reflex than anything - Chie knows where this is going, unfortunately. "I don't know, I've never done it either!"

"It should be easy - all you need is some needle and thread."

"I'm _pretty sure_ you need more than that."

"I guess you also need ice, to numb it. Oh, but you've got that covered too!"

"Not outside TV, I don't." She looks at Yukiko, recognizing the dangerous gleam in her eye. "I'm not piercing your ears in the TV. I'm not piercing your ears period!"

Yukiko pouts, letting out a small whine of disappointment. Oh jeez...

"We could look around Okina over the weekend," Chie offers, taking Yukiko's hand in hers. "There's less chance of infection when you get them professionally done. We could get 'em together, yeah?" What the heck, she's wanted to get her ears pierced for a while anyway.

Yukiko perks up instantly. "In that case, do you think I should look at gauges?"

Chie manages to keep her scream internal. Just barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whenever Chie says Yukiko's name I guarantee you it's almost always followed by "no"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to tumblr user mewmewimakitty for givin me this idea & to ao3 users randomprojects and senatsu for the beta

The Amagi Inn is a historic landmark, the crown jewel of Inaba. It is a place of dignity, a testament to the hard work that's enabled it to last through the years, securing its place in the annals of time.

It is, as Yukiko discovers, not a place for cheap Halloween decorations.

"-And I said it'd be a great way to attract visitors, but she told me," Yukiko squares her shoulders back, arms akimbo with brows furrowed in her sternest expression, and says in a slight falsetto, "the inn has enough ghosts for that - fake ones will just make us look like a joke!" She deflates with a near-tangible disappointment.

"That's rough," Chie consoles as she pats her shoulder, trying not to focus too much on the ghost thing. "It does kinda make sense, though."

"I guess... I probably should've asked before buying all of them." She casts a mournful gaze to the rejected bag of  Junes-brand trinkets. Several bags, actually. "I was really looking forward to setting it up... "

"Maybe next year our class'll do a haunted house!" God, she hopes not.

"Yeah..." Despite her agreement, Yukiko continues to look crestfallen. Chie knows she'll get over it soon enough, but...

"Look, how about before you return them, you set up my room? It's not gonna be as big as the inn, but it'd be a shame if they never get used."

The offer is enough to make her face light up, a radiant kind if joy that's more than a bit disproportionate, and the way she looks at Chie is enough to make the other girl grin in response.

That doesn't stop her from adding "just, don't make it too scary. I have to _sleep_  in there, y'know."

The way Yukiko's spirit doesn't dampen in the least is... it's good, but also... a little concerning.

 

* * *

 

When she walks into her room, she's expecting dangling limbs, dripping blood, maybe some ghoulish imagery plastered all over the walls. Which isn't entirely realistic, but it's what she expects from Yukiko.

What she doesn't expect is the twenty-some motion-sensitive ghosts strung over every corner of her room. She can't take one step without a chorus of wails to herald her, tandem with the incessant rattling of cheap plastic.

At one point Muku lumbers into her room and sets off every single one.

 

* * *

 

"I can't _believe_ you put one of those dumb ghosts under my mattress!"

"Wasn't it surprising?"

"I screamed! My dad ran upstairs to see what was wrong, then spent the next ten minutes laughing at me. He wants you to do up the whole house now."

Yukiko giggles, clapping her hands together in excitement. "That's a great idea!"

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Chie lets out a weary laugh. "Who knows, maybe we'll open our house for the kids in the neighborhood. It'll give them something to do, I guess."

"In that case, I'll go all out!"

"Please don't."

She does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko "dad joke" Amagi would totally get along with goofy dads everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

The scrape on her cheek stings as Yukiko dabs at it with rubbing alcohol. It's a feeling that matches the acerbic silence settled around them, suffocating and thick enough to swallow.

She doesn't realize she's holding her breath until Yukiko lets one out, a rush of heat that ghosts against her.

"You should've let me help."

"Yukiko, no," she tries, but it's like a dam breaks and the other girl slams down the gauze with a trembling hand.

"Why would you go after him by _yourself_ , I can't believe how, how _stupid_  you have to be to get yourself hurt like that."

"I'm _fine_."

"You're _hurt_."

"Look, it's nothing I can't handle."

"You always do this, going off on your own-"

"I couldn't just stand by after he went around spouting all that crap about you!"

"And you expect me to?"

"You didn't have to get involved."

"It was me he was talking about!"

"You don't _need_ -"

"How would you know what I _need_ if you _never listen to me!_ "

It should sound angry, it should sound like an accusation, it should sound like something she can fight against, but it just sounds heartbroken and in the end that's what robs her of breath, leaving her speechless.

"I don't need a bodyguard."

For a split second the cold grip of panic bleeds into her chest, the sound of white noise ringing through her ears until Yukiko leans against her, forehead on her shoulder, clutching at her arms. It doesn't... feel like a rejection.

"I've never wanted to hide behind you. What I need is to stand beside you. I'm not made of glass, Chie."

"I know that."

"Then act like it." She holds her in a stubborn glare, impossibly close yet somehow out of reach. But that's never stopped her from trying.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"The same goes for me." Her fingers glide feather-light across a bruise, an almost ambiguous touch. "But if either one of us has to, we should at least be there to back each other up."

In the end, Chie leans against her without a word, an empty promise she can't bring herself to voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this because there was a dog at the hospital I work at and I got to pet him. His name was alex he was fluffy and I love him.

"Muku, no!"

Despite her valiant efforts, Chie finds herself dragged helplessly along as the excited Saint Bernard bounds toward Yukiko. He leaps, slobbering all over her, before bringing them all down into a tangle of limbs and leash. Right into a patch of mud.

"Argh, dumb mutt!"

As if to prove her point, he takes her complaint as a cry for attention and decides to accommodate by jumping on her, which is _exactly_ _the opposite_ of what she wanted. By the time she manages to shove him off, she's covered in paw prints and dog drool, left to lament all the laundry in her future as she does her best to extract herself from the dogpile.

Yukiko, on the other hand, is content where she is, completely unfazed when Muku moves to slump against her. "He's so energetic!"

"Only around you - all he does in the house is sleep," she replies, settling herself onto a drier patch of dirt. Honestly, she's not sure if she could handle him if he was like this all the time. "I think he likes you more." Chie scratches the ungrateful mutt behind the ears, laughing when he lets out a satisfied chuff. "Maybe he remembers you were the one that found him."

"I can't imagine why he would," Yukiko says, absently petting their dog’s once-white fur. He flops onto his back, managing to get himself even muddier. "All I really did was cry and kick up a fuss."

The way she says it... it's a reminder of a cavernous room, ominous in its belligerent opulence, along with echoes of herself Chie would rather forget. Not to mention...

_I hated my name..._

"He wouldn't have a home without you." She finds the other girl's hand with her own, holding it in a loose grip. "You're probably the most important thing that's happened to him."

It nets her a noise of not-quite agreement, which is probably the best she'll get for now. They lapse into a contemplative silence, staring out past the riverbank.

"Hey, are you guys alr- holy _shit_!!" Kanji nearly drops his bag of groceries in his haste to run closer to them. "Is that a dog?? Can I pet it?"

Honestly, what kind of monster could say no to that face. "Yeah, go for it. Say hi to Kanji, Muku!"

That provokes a soft 'bwoof' which Kanji echoes with a tiny 'aaaaa!!' as he sets down his bags and carefully rolls up his sleeves so he can run a hand through thick fur matted with mud. Muku lets out another bark, drooling happily at being the center of so much attention. "Oooohhh he's _really cute_! Whose dog is he?"

"He's-"

"Ours, actually," Chie cuts in, nodding decisively. She shoots a grin towards Yukiko, and gets a shy smile in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got belligerently opulent from the Sherlock Holmes story with Irene Adler. Or maybe fanfic. I don't remember but it's a phrase that really stuck with me...


	5. Chapter 5

"Partner this, partner that, if I hear that word _one more time_ I'm going to scream!"

As if to illustrate her point, Chie plants her face onto the desk in front of her, curling into her arms with a muffled sound of frustration. Her theatrics are pitiful enough to earn her an indulgent pat on the shoulder, though there's not much in the way of empathy. "It's nice that they're getting along so well, at least," is Yukiko's mild remark. "Not to mention it gives you a break. Weren't you always worrying over him?"

"I was not," she protests from behind her nest of sleeves. "Don't make it sound like I'm his mom!" Now that's something she doesn't want to think about. She burrows deeper into her jacket, but as hard as she tries, she can't escape the relentless pursuit of that particular train of thought. "Can you imagine being related to him?"

"Well, you do have the same hair..."

Chie lifts her head. Her face could've been considered a mirror of her friend's poorly suppressed mirth, if mirrors were in the habit of reflecting opposites. "I gotta stop dying my hair."

"Oh! Wouldn't it be funny if Yosuke decided the exact same thing at the exact same time? You'd be like secret twins!"

"Ah jeez, now I don't know _what_ to do." Chie's complaints dissolve into unintelligible grumbling, all of it fairly unflattering remarks about Yosuke, which she punctuates by slumping forward once more. Her arms dangle over the edge of her desk, parenthetical to where Yukiko has her elbows propped up. The way Yukiko looks at her is... contemplative, evident in the way she bites her lip, and while it's pretty clear there's a question coming, it's not one Chie expects.

"Are you... jealous?"

She scoffs, her nose wrinkled in a grimace of incredulity. "Of Yosuke? Definitely not."

"Then, are you mad at him?"

"He does have a habit of pissing me off," she grouses. It does nothing to allay the probing curiosity in the other girl's gaze - she can feel it like a weight, a light interest that settles around her, drawing out her thoughts.

She closes her eyes. "It's just embarrassing how... obvious... he's being."

There’s a rustle, the sound of shifting fabric, and then the feeling of fingers gently teasing through her hair. "He's being earnest. I'm sure Souji appreciates that. Why wouldn't he?"

"Isn't it kind of a bother to have someone like that hanging off you? It's..." pathetic, is what her brain supplies, but she tries to shake that thought out of her mind along with the accompanying memories of piercing yellow eyes. "It probably gets annoying."

"I think it's sweet." A slow grin spreads across her face, sly enough to imply impending sophistry, yet small enough to project blinding sincerity. "Should we give each other pet names too?"

"Uhh," is Chie's stunningly articulate contribution. "I dunno about that."

"If they have partner, we can have comrade!"

"If we want to sound like communists." With a roll of her eyes and a grin on her face Chie rests her chin in her hand, waiting for the next of what will no doubt be a long series of increasingly ridiculous suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sophistry (noun): a subtle, tricky, superficially plausible, but generally fallacious method of reasoning; a false argument  
> there's your gre/sat/awful standardized test word of the day. you're welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday chie it's time for some galpals

It's not rare to find Chie at Souzai Daigaku - she could probably keep them in business singlehandedly. There's just something about the meat (whatever it's made of) that's practically addictive; not too fatty, not too lean, the perfect balance of texture with the perfect blend of spices, a combination that manages to _amplify_ all there is to love about steak (which is a lot), and the _sauce_ -!

"Chie?"

It's like nothing she's ever tasted before! Subtle and sweet, the smell of it alone is enough to make her mouth water in anticipation of its promise of imminent bliss, and every time she has the good fortune of being graced with how sunlight glances off its golden hue, she sends thanks to what glorious serendipity led to the exact events of its creation, and subsequently, consumption. By her.

"Chie-"

How did she live before this? How could she have possibly construed an existence ignorant of such a masterful array of flavors, how could she mistake that for being alive?

"Chie, I don't think it's cool enough to eat yet."

It wasn't.

 _Betrayal_ , she thinks, tears prickling at the corner if her eyes as she sputters out the skewer in an effort to salvage her seared tongue. Wordlessly, Yukiko holds out her box of chrysanthemum tea, and Chie's grateful enough that she chooses to ignore the way it trembles with amusement.

"When will I learn," she moans, but it comes out more like 'wheh wiwl ah learh,' and apparently that's the tipping point.The dams break. The camel's back has been broken.

"E-every time...!" is the only thing her friend manages to get out before overtaken by peals of laughter, very nearly folded over the table.

Chie rolls her eyes, but as sullen as she tries to be, she can't quite hide her embarrassed grin when she shoves the tea back. "I'm glad _someone_ here is having a good time," she grouses. Yukiko bumps their shoulders together, no doubt a preface to some ridiculous retort, when suddenly-

“Satonaka-senpai!”

-cuts through the air, and it’s kind of a surprise - she’s never really addressed like that, especially not by an unfamiliar voice. She turns, and meets an equally unfamiliar face. She can’t remember anything about him, though the recognition in his eyes makes her feel like she should. “Uh, yeah?”

“Man, you killed it at the pageant,” he says, plopping himself down across from them. “It’s a shame you didn’t win.”

She should probably feel… flattered? Maybe? It is a compliment, after all, and it’s harmless enough. “Thanks,” seems like a safe response.

“Honestly, you were the best out of all of them. No offense Amagi-senpai,” he hastily amends, not that she’s really paying attention, “but man, that swimsuit contest was something else!”

“...Thanks.”

“Do you think you’ll do it next year?”

“Probably not,” is what comes out of her mouth, even though it’s more of definitely not, or absolutely not, or no way, the end, forever, and even after that. Which isn't something he seems to pick up on.

“You've got such a great figure! It'd be such a waste if you don’t,” he needles in what might be an attempt at friendly banter.

There’s something about the way he says it that sets Chie on edge, but it’s not… it’s not something she can put her finger on, and she doesn’t quite know how to react. She takes a breath-

“Better than being wasted on you.”

“E-excuse me?”

Chie jolts, and... whoever he is looks at Yukiko in shock; it’s kind of hard to tell if it has to do with what she said, or the fact that she’s actually talking to him. In the end, he lets out an awkward bark of laughter, which dies in his throat, strangled into a cough when she doesn't join in. Just when he's about to say something else, Yukiko stands up, dusting off her skirt. "Ready to go?"

It takes a second for Chie to stutter out a "yeah, I'm good." She debates on whether she's supposed to say goodbye, but Yukiko's already walking away, so she just. Grabs the skewers. Leaves.

Their walk through the shopping district is silent. Not a particularly weighted one, but still heavy with their sudden departure. "Don't you think that was kinda... harsh?"

Yukiko shrugs, unconcerned as she takes a sip of her tea. “Don't worry so much."

"I'm not." It's the normal amount. Or at least, she’s pretty sure it is. "I just don't want..."

"Even if someone doesn't know they're making you uncomfortable, you're still allowed to feel it." After a final ‘schlup,’ she tosses the now-empty container into a nearby trash can. “You don’t have to force yourself to be okay for the sake of someone else.”

“...Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Yukiko nods, and ‘of course I am’ might as well be written on her face. Ten minutes later, when they run into Yosuke on his way to Junes, she smacks him with her fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to experience the Amagi challenge first hand at Otakon and Jesus Christ it's exhausting, no wonder Yukiko doesn't give a shit, she's a total creep magnet
> 
> There were also quite a few people that insinuated that I was after protag, and I don't know if you've noticed, but that is not where my interests lie


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to tumblr user mewmewimakitty for always having A+ persona ideas

Rise's good at people. Not just talking to them, though that's definitely a major aspect of her (very substantial) skillset - what she's really good at is understanding them. She can pretty much always get where people are coming from with her ability to pinpoint a trail of thought, to navigate a map of motivations. Even though she's fairly new to the team, she's managed to get a good grasp on what makes everyone tick, despite maybe missing a few nuances buried in history she’s not privy to.

Take Chie, for example. Rise knows that Chie's used to being on the front-lines. She knows that Chie has a fierce protective streak, one that increases tenfold when it comes to her best friend. She knows that these two facts, combined with the fact that Chie is, at this moment, _not_ at the vanguard and _not_ with Yukiko, are most definitely prominent factors influencing her behavior.

That doesn't make it any less annoying when, for about the millionth time (and that's a conservative estimate), Chie asks, "so, how're they holding up?"

"They're fine, senpai."

"Is Yukiko alright?"

"She's fine, senpai."

"She always goes overboard with healing, maybe you should tell her to take it easy."

"I'll pass on the message. Hold on, I need to concentrate."

"Why? Are they in the middle of a battle? Did Souji bring enough medicine? Oh jeez, maybe I should-"

"They're _fine_ , senpai, I need to focus so I can pass on the message."

"Oh."

She doesn't stop hovering, and while Rise is used to being the center of attention, it's a little...

"Hey, Kanji-kun," she calls, and he looks up from the door he's idly guarding. Honestly, the others have taken care of all the shadows this side of the floor - it's time for him to actually make himself useful. "Weren't you complaining about that tracksuit we have?"

"Y'mean the yellow one? Yeah, it's been really buggin' me."

Chie bristles, immediately on the defensive. "And what's wrong with it!?"

"The material's all wrong for what it's supposed to be for," Kanji scoffs, too lost in his contempt to register Chie's bluster. "I get it’s supposed to be from a movie or whatever, but how're you supposed to do anything in something that's so stiff?"

She blinks, looking less like she’d been offended, her family had been offended, and she was ready to avenge their honor. It actually looks like she might be taken aback by such legitimate criticism, quite possibly a side-effect from spending too much time with Yosuke. "I guess it _is_ a little stuffy..."

"That's what I thought! The fabric doesn't breathe at all, it's a miracle you can even move in it." With every word Kanji gets more and more animated, gestures fueled by this affront to his artistic sensibilities. "I dunno where senpai got ahold of that costume, but whoever made it had no idea what they were doing because it's not just the fabric, even the _seams_ are all wrong for clothes you're supposed to exercise in, you're gonna need something made with something something blah blah blah" yeah alright maybe Rise starts tuning out, but this is the first minute of peace she's gotten and by golly, she's going to use it. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and reaching out to the somewhat trepidatious sensation of another mind. The thin connection is not unlike the frayed string she used to thread through tin cans, and for a second she feels a nostalgic thrill of excitement. It's almost enough to take the edge off her ire.

Almost.

_Senpai you've got to do something._

There's a faint tug of mirth from his direction, weighted with a hint of exasperation. _Let me guess, Chie?_

 _It was cute the first few times but I don't think I can take much more of it!_ Dimly, she feels a shadow oozing its way towards their group. _Heads up everyone, next room's got one_. After chorus a of affirmations, she eases back into her very important conversation. _Seriously, why would you even separate them? We need to switch Kanji in, when are you coming back._

_It made sense to have Ted start off with the more experienced fighters, and it made sense to leave you with a more experienced fighter._

_You could've left Yosuke._

_Oh look, here comes the shadow, thanks for the warning you're really getting the hang of this we're almost done clearing the floor I promise gotta go talk to you later_

 

* * *

 

"You don't think Chie's getting herself worked up too much, do you?"

Yosuke shakes the sweat out his hair, pulling his headphones down to his neck. "For the last time, she's _fine_ , she's just looking after the underclassmen. What's there to get worked up about?"

"Well, you know Chie," Yukiko says, worrying the spokes of her fan between idle fingers. "Always pushing herself as far as she can. She works so hard."

"Just like me, right? I've been working beary hard too, right?"

"Maybe I should ask Rise to tell her to take it easy."

"Ack...! Don't ignore me!"

"Well, let's try not to overwhelm her," Souji says, giving Ted an indulgent pat on the head. "This is still pretty new-"

_Rise, how's Chie doing? She's not getting too anxious, is she?_

Souji feels something like a sharp snap at the back of his head, almost like the rebound of a rubber band, before hearing a chipper _she's doing just fine, senpai!_

_Maybe we should patch her in, I just want to make sure._

Souji's beginning to understand the meaning of an internal scream, since there is currently a particularly loud one directed at him. _This really was not the best arrangement_ , he concedes privately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [chie gets super excited about the bruce lee tracksuit and it's adorable](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/91692741844/track-suit)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last month when I started this chapter we had four flash floods

Thunderstorms in Inaba are never a fickle affair; each one is steady in execution, as if well-practiced and perfectly planned to the very last drop. There's the overture of overcast skies that creeps in, lingering and lethargic, grim with the threat of rain; there's the harsh breeze that tugs at the surrounding forest, leaving a ripple of rustling leaves in its wake; there's the first roll of thunder, a foreboding herald to the inevitable muted flash that illuminates the clouds overhead; and finally, the initial drizzle, a scattered smattering of droplets that recklessly cascades into a thunderstorm proper.

It's a beautiful display of nature, humbling in its grandiose abandon.

Something Yukiko would appreciate more if it didn’t leave her stranded at the shrine.

 _Careless_ , Yukiko chides internally, as she resigns herself to waiting out the rain. It's either that, or rendering her sweater a soggy mess. Well, it's nice to get a break once in a while, take a breather, even though she was in the middle of running errands.

She hums idly to pass the time, an [old tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8j8Kt4BPFes) that's been stuck in her head for the past few days. It's a bit morose, slightly melancholic, maybe even a little morbid, but there's a certain beauty in the way it sounds dampened by the falling rain.

"W-who's there!? I'm warning you, I've got salt! Whole bags of it!"

The sudden non sequitur (coupled with the familiar voice) is enough to give her pause, and she takes time to consider the unusual threat. "I'm not quite sure where you're trying to go with that."

"Yukiko-!"

A nearby bush spits out a relieved Chie, who stumbles into the cover of the shrine, fumbling with umbrella (and hair, and jacket, and skirt) covered in assorted deciduary. "I should've known it was you with that creepy death song! Jeez, you scared _me_ half to death!"

"Sorry," she apologizes, maybe not entirely as contrite as she should be. To be fair, she's a little distracted. "What were you doing in the bush? With salt?"

"Shortcut to Aiya's. And, uh," Chie rubs the back of her neck, letting out a sheepish laugh as she takes a seat. "I was lying about the salt. I figured if it was a ghost, maybe that'd be enough to scare it off, y'know?"

"That makes sense. There _is_ supposed to be one around here, apparently she-"

"Ohh no, no, nonono-"

"-appears at night, asking everyone brave enough to pass her by, please, oh please, give me-"

"I don't need to hear-!"

"-fish."

Chie nearly falls backwards with relief, or maybe frustration, and gives her friend a light shove. "I thought you were gonna say 'a taste of human flesh’ or something!" Letting out a groan, she buries her face in her hands, and Yukiko gives her shoulder a reassuring pat.

"It’s alright, everyone has a weak point. It's too bad yours isn't very cool," a pause, to let indignation set in, "compared to mine."

Slowly and deliberately, Chie turns to face the other girl's blindingly blithe countenance.

"I've got the coolest one there is," she adds, the encore nobody asked for.

"Really? Was that really necessary?"

At that Yukiko abandons her facade of stoicism, laughing openly at Chie's lack of amusement.

"Can't believe you can joke about that," Chie grumbles, once she’s sure she’ll be heard. As always, there's a fondness to her exasperation. "Doesn't it bother you?"

“Well, it makes sense - I've never been good with the cold.”

"No, I mean... we're still new to this. I dunno, if I mess up, or get confused..." The thought dangles in the air with all the sympathy of a noose, suspended by a soft breath. "I hate the fact that I'm someone who can hurt you the most."

It's a quiet confession, almost drowned out by the slap of raindrops on the tiled roof.

"You know, I... I don't mind being weak to you. I never have." She tilts her head towards Chie, letting her lips quirk up into a small grin. “I’m used to it by now.”

Chie manages to hold her gaze for a few seconds before she ducks her head, breaking into nervous laughter. “Jeez, what are you saying...”

“I’m saying there’s no one else I trust more with my life.”

Her candor is enough to make Chie sputter a bit, and Yukiko goes in for the kill, slides a hand forward until it’s covering hers, and that’s it. She just. Gives up. Leans over her bent knees, hiding her face in the free sleeve of her jacket, surrendering herself to the barrage of unabashed, unrelenting affection. “You’re too much,” she mumbles, even as she turns her palm to properly thread their fingers together. She gets an absent ‘mhmm’ in response, along with a comfortable weight to lean against. They sit in silence for a while, content to let the sound of falling rain fill the air between them.

A long while - by the time the torrential downpour has calmed to a reasonable trickle, Chie’s gone from leaning slightly into her to drooping heavily against her, no doubt lulled to a daze by the summer heat. Looks like she was worrying about the wrong weakness. Yukiko indulges in a few quick pictures before giving her friend a light nudge.

“It’s letting up.”

She says it softly enough to be lost in the rain, but no such luck - Chie slides off her with a bleary blink, the epitome of consciousness. “Finally. Where you headed off to?

“I was going to wait at the bus stop, but I think it’s still a bit too damp for that.”

“I’ll wait with you.”

It’s an immediate response, almost dizzyingly so, and Yukiko’s filled with an incessant giddiness. “What about the beef bowl challenge?”

“There’ll be other beef bowls.” Chie pops open the umbrella, offering a hand to help her up. “Besides, I’ll get to spend more time with you.”

"Oh," she breathes, and with a face as red as the setting sun peaking overhead, Yukiko bumps their shoulders together. “Who’s ‘too much’ now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW WHAT'S MY WEAKNESS?? UMBRELLA SHARING!!
> 
> and prose. and planning this chapter is by far the hardest one I've written, and would not have been completed without the help of ao3 user randomprojects. seriously, there were so many directions this could've taken, including:
>
>> Makes face. Teddie, on the other hand...  
>  "Ugh, don't remind me. He thinks it proves we're soulmates, or something."
>
>> You're not still worked up about that, are you?  
>  Of course I am! I mean, when was the last time you got confused? And in front of the underclassmen, too. How embarrassing.
>
>> "No way, you're like a furnace! How the hell are you wearing that sweater anyway?" Sudden concern "you're not gonna get heat stroke, are you?"
>
>> "Hah, I totally didn't expect to have ice powers. Doesn't fit me at all, right?"
> 
> but at last... I am free........ it is time.... to rest.... 


End file.
